This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The increase of HIV infected adolescents and young adults in the United States is a significant problem, especially in urban areas. Despite the existence of effective antiretroviral therapy, non-adherence leads to diminished health outcomes in approximately half of the patients for whom it is prescribed. This issue presents a considerable challenge to treatment and results in significant public health implications. This study will investigate whether the coping styles of an urban population of young people living with HIV (YPLH) can predict their adherence to care. Using primary data collection and analysis, Aim 1 of this study will determine the relationship between maladaptive coping and adherence to ARV in YPLH. Aim 2 will investigate the relationship of coping in YPLH to broader HIV-related healthcare behaviors. Aim 3 will explore how coping styles among IHY differ according to mode of transmission, gender, ethnicity, psychosocial correlates or age. Findings will lead to future clinical trials on interventions of developmentally appropriate, adolescent-specific strategies to foster sustained HIV care and medication adherence.